Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing weights. More particularly the invention relates to a fishing weight having three separate bodies: A top body, a central body and a bottom body, threaded glued to each other, thus, forming a single piece.
Description of the Related Art
Fishing weights, also called popping corks herein, are used to suspend bait at a predetermined depth. Fishing weights have the ability to carry lures to inaccessible areas of the sea, especially where the water current is strong. A fishing line extends from the top of a fishing weight and attaches to a fishing rod. A leader line extends from the bottom of a fishing weight which further connects the lure. The fishing weight also has pellets inside, which produce sound that attracts fish towards the bait. The up and down motion of the fishing weight indicates that a fish has been trapped in a hook.
The type and design of a fishing weight used for fishing depends on several factors, such as weather conditions, type and size of the fish sought, and the type of water body selected (e.g. river, lake, sea) for fishing. Waggler, Avon, Stick, Quill, and Bubble are examples of types of fishing weight existing in the art. Many a time, a fisherman has to go miles away from the shore into deep sea to catch specific types of fish. In deep waters, generally, winds are strong and waves are turbulent. For successful fishing in such weather conditions, a robust fishing weight is needed that will remain upright at all times. This can be achieved by using a fishing weight with a heavy bottom.
In an already existing art, there exists a fishing weight known as a popping weight or popping cork that is available in different shapes. The popping weight tends to remain at a constant location at all times while fishing. It also has a tendency to cause an unusual ripple at the surface of the water when the line connected to the popping weight is jerked, which in turn helps in attracting fish towards the bait. It has been found that this popping weight works well initially, but deteriorates after repeated jerking. Upon use, the popping weight tends to imitate a fish taking bait on the surface and an auditory “click” from the beads on the wire occurs during the jerking process. The fish are attracted by the sound and surface disturbance, then see and attack the jighead and swim bait hanging from 1 to 2 feet below. Jigheads and swimbait are a type of fishing lure which are attached to the line the cork is also on.
It is known in the art that not all popping corks are equal. Fishermen or anglers quickly learn what works best. It is known that relatively inexpensive or poorly manufactured popping corks bend out of shape due to inferior wires, central rods, or parts in general, which decrease the quality of the action and sound of the cork over time. Many have just a single ball bearing rattle on top and bottom and don't produce a good, loud “pop” or “click.” The bearings themselves may be cheap plastic that produces a muted sound.
Many times the eyes of the popping cork are not firmly attached to the cork. Often the eyes are attached to the fishing weight via a central rod running through the center of the fishing weight. This serves as a disadvantage when a comparatively large fish has taken the bait. In a process of unhooking itself the fish can dislodge the eye from the fishing weight.
Often, popping corks are made of cork material and after repeated use, tend to deteriorate. Hence the plastic fishing cork became popular among anglers. However, the plastic cork or weight had other issues relative to causing entanglement of the fishing line when casting, and causing aerodynamic drag resulting in poor casting distance.
Hence, there continues to be a need for an improved popping cork or fishing weight which addresses the problems raised above. A need continues for improvements to popping corks, finding one which is robust and has significant strength, thereby preventing the cork from rupturing, and ultimately result in successful fishing.
U.S. D 562,934 S issued to Bryan S. Haney, discloses a fishing float.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,186,281 issued to R. D. Cochran discloses a popping cork.
US Patent Application Publication 2010/0031554 A1 for Gerald D. Brooks discloses a Plastic Fishing Cork.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,415,792 issued to Mark D. Noble, discloses a Float Fishing Apparatus.
WO 2010/0131036 A1 to Andrew Kitchener, discloses a Fishing Device.
Popping corks were discussed in the website:
http://www.bombersaltwatergrade.com/fishingguide/fishingarticles/redfish/poppincorktips wherein the cork featured contained three plastic beads on top and a pair of brass balls underneath to create a full, natural sound when twitched or popped. It was believed that this combination of clicks created a full, realistic sound that gets both redfish and speckled trout excited. The cork also contained a zinc washer on the underside of the cork that provides for longevity and prevents chipping and wearing of the underside of the cork. The wire used on the bombersaltwater cork is a heat-treated stainless steel that flexes but doesn't crimp.It was also located on the website: www.bombersaltwatergrade.com, a popper entitled Paradise Popper X-treme® This popper has a Styrofoam body with external beads of which are part metal and part plastic, a titanium wire through the core of the popper and no eyes since attachment of the popper is to the rod directly.
A need continues to exist for a modified fishing popper cork.